My Darkness
by Nohara Rin
Summary: AU. Dialah kegelapan. Kegelapanku… Cintaku. SAKURA-CENT ONLY.
1. Chapter 1

**My Darkness**

Disclaimer : I own nothing but story

.

.

* * *

Setiap hati wanita yang pernah melihatnya akan jatuh cinta padanya.

Tak ada satu pun gadis yang mampu berpaling ke lain hati setelah terjerat olehnya.

Ia tampan, ia menawan, ialah pangeran sekolah yang diselimuti karisma kuat—Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun!"

Adalah Haruno Sakura, satu-satunya gadis yang berani memanggil Uchiha Sasuke dengan nama depan dan _suffix_ 'kun', di antara para gadis yang _pernah_ menyatakan cinta pada sang pangeran, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Pergi, pengganggu!" Reaksi dingin Sasuke terhadap Sakura telah menjadi konsumsi sehari-hari penghuni sekolah.

Sakura sudah mendapat gelar 'gadis tak tahu diri' dan 'gadis tak tahu malu' karena sifat pantang menyerahnya yang merendahkan harga dirinya sendiri untuk mengejar-ngejar **pangeran** sekolah.

Di sisi lain, **raja** sekolah, Uzumaki Naruto, anak dari pemilik sekolah elit ini sekaligus calon atlit basket nasional, selalu menghujaninya dengan perhatian.

Hampir semua murid membenci Haruno Sakura karena itu. Sebagian membenci karena mereka menyukai Sasuke, sebagian membenci karena mereka mengidolakan Naruto yang terkenal sebagai anak konglomerat yang supel.

Akibatnya, Sakura terus-terusan jadi bahan bulan-bulanan siswa-siswi yang membencinya. Dari mulai jebakan seklasik lem kuat di tempat duduknya (yang membuatnya dihujani tatapan kebencian karena Naruto langsung meminjamkan jaket MAHALnya untuk menutupi rok Sakura yang robek dan kotor) sampai yang terekstrim seperti pot tanaman dari atap yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya kalau saja (lagi-lagi) Naruto menyelamatkannya dengan menariknya.

 _"_ _BERHENTI MENGGANGU DIA, ATAU AKU AKAN MASUKAN PELAKUNYA KE PENJARA!"_ Seisi koridor gempar dengan kemurkaan sang raja sekolah, Uzumaki Naruto, yang tak pernah menunjukan kemarahan selain hanya senyum ramah bak penguasa baik hati.

Karena serangan pot itu, telah membuat Sakura gemetar ketakutan selama satu hari penuh. Namun esok harinya, ia masuk ke sekolah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Haruno Sakura tidak punya teman sejak memutus tali pertemanannya dengan model cantik sekolah, Ino Yamanaka, _hanya karena Sasuke_. Ini juga menjadi faktor, mengapa hanya Uzumaki Naruto yang mengganggapnya manusia di sekolah ini.

 _'_ _Tak setia kawan', 'tak tahu diri', 'tak tahu malu'._

Tapi Haruno Sakura, tak pernah menunjukan raut tangis goyah akibat serangan bertubi-tubi, nilainya tetap tinggi sebagai murid berprestasi.

 _'_ _Prestasinya karena ia punya koneksi melalui Uzumaki Naruto!'_

 _'_ _Apa-apaan!'_

Sejak insiden pot tanaman itu, tak ada lagi serangan fisik yang diterima Sakura, melainkan kumpulan surat kebencian di loker, buku-buku, laci meja dan terkadang di tas sekolahnya.

"Apa kau tuli? Pergi, kataku!" Sasuke membentak, seakan kebencian satu sekolah yang tercurah ke Sakura masih belum cukup. Sakura menandaskan senyumnya, dua kotak bekal di kedua tanganya yang semula terangkat tinggi pun turun sepanjang tangannya sendiri.

"Aku muak melihat wajahmu. Jangan muncul di hadapanku lagi."

Sasuke pergi, mengacuhkan kedatangan Naruto yang menatapnya tajam. Wajah ingin membunuh Naruto berubah drastis saat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dari tundukan.

"Wah Sakura-chan, apa kau memiliki ikatan batin denganku? Aku lapar sekali!" Naruto merebut salah satu kotak bekal di tangan Sakura.

"Kau… kan sudah punya jatah menu spesial untuk makan siang." Jawab Sakura pelan, tak mampu menyembunyikan kesedihannya walau senyumnya saat ini ditarik selebar yang ia bisa.

Dalam hati, Naruto ingin membunuh Sasuke. Sungguh.

"Aaah, aku bosan. Aku mau mencicipi yang kaubuat. Kau _feminine_ juga ya Sakura-chan, aku jadi ingin menikahimu, hehehe."

Sakura tertawa. "Akan aku carikan perempuan yang jago masak untukmu. Bekal ini buatan ibuku. Hihi."

"A-ah. Aku tidak butuh istri yang jago masak kok!"

"Aku malas masak."

"Cocok sekali! Aku juga inginnya istriku tidak melakukan pekerjaan rumah, urusi aku dan anak kita saja."

"Berhenti membuat orang lain salah paham akan candaanmu! Kautahu _fans_ -mu kan banyak."

Tawa keduanya mengundang tatapan kebencian yang semakin kuat dari murid-murid yang mereka lewati saat menuju kantin.

"Sakura itu… apa bagusnya sih?"

"Sshh! Mereka belum jauh, jangan sampai Naruto- _sama_ mendengarnya!"

.

.

Kepalanya pusing, kulit-kulit rambutnya terasa sakit. Sakura terbangun, belum pulih betul kesadarannya, ia langsung berjengit kaget melihat Naruto yang ahli bela diri dan calon atlit basket nasional telah terkapar tak sadarkan diri di sebelahnya. Luka-luka lebam terlihat di sudut bibir Naruto dan mata kirinya.

Teriakan akan rasa sakit terdengar, menarik kesadaran Sakura sepenuhnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

Seseorang menjerit karena tangannya akan dipatahkan oleh Sasuke yang…

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Mata Sakura terbuka lebar. Sasuke menoleh dengan mata merah dan… sebuah segel kutukan di sebagian wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Akan kubunuh kau…" dengan suara berat penuh penekanan dan emosi, Sasuke benar-benar mematahkan tangan orang itu. Sakura langsung terhuyung ke belakang dan menutup mulutnya, terkejut bukan main dengan mata hijaunya yang melotot.

Ternyata sudah tujuh orang terkapar di sana, semuanya mengenaskan.

Dua orang lainnya yang masih sadar memohon ampun dan bersujud di kaki Sasuke yang kali ini terlihat _sangat lain_.

Karismanya seakan terganti dengan aura kegelapan. Matanya merah! Dan segel kutukan…

"BANGUN! Hibur aku." suara Sasuke pun terdengar… sangat menyeramkan.

"T-tolong jangan bunuh kami."

Secara tak masuk akal, satu tangan Sasuke sanggup menjambak rambut dari dua kepala orang-orang yang sedang bersujud padanya.

"Maafkan kami! Kami berjanji tidak a—aaaggg…"

Tangan Sasuke yang berubah menjadi hitam dan lebih besar itu mengeluarkan kuku dan menggores leher yang sedang dicekiknya. Sementara yang lainnya berusaha kabur namun rambutnya digenggam erat oleh Sasuke.

Entah apa yang membuat Sakura memiliki kekuatan, tubuhnya yang semula lemas kini mampu berdiri dan berlari…

"HENTIKAN!"

Seakan waktu terhenti.

Sasuke, dengan mata merah dan sebelah wajah bersegel kutukan, menoleh ke belakang.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sakura telah memeluknya dengan erat.

"…tolong, hentikan."

Gadis itu menangis, membasahi seragam bagian punggungnya.

Emosi Sasuke… perlahan menguap…

Perlahan… mata merahnya kembali hitam, seiring segel kutukannya yang tertarik ke dalam pusaran di tengkuk lehernya.

Pelukan Sakura kian erat, dua orang yang tengah dihajar Sasuke pun terlepas. Yang satu jatuh terkapar di tanah dan yang satu lagi berlari kalang kabut sambil berteriak "monster".

Tangisan Sakura pun bertambah pecah, mengisak-isak namun pelukannya terhadap punggung Sasuke kian erat.

.

.

Dialah kegelapan.

Kegelapanku…

Cintaku.

.

.

* * *

Author note!

* * *

 _Kangen banget sama SasuSakuNaru #nangisKejer aku terlambat jatuh cinta… sama narusaku. Di saat Sakura dah happy ending sama Sasuke dan anak mereka. Aku gagal move on. #nangisKejerrrr_

 _Anyway akhirnya bisa punya waktu untuk ffn I miss it so much #nangisnangisnangis_


	2. Chapter 2

**My Darkness**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but story

28 July 2016

Chapter 2

.

.

Tak ada yang tahu isi hati seorang Haruno Sakura. Ia nampak diam ketika ditindas, tak bereaksi ketika disindir, namun satu hal pasti yang orang-orang yakini—siswi terpintar seantero sekolah itu tak punya urat malu. Ia mengejar-ngejar Sasuke yang jelas-jelas memperlakukannya seperti sampah. Lebih menyebalkan lagi, ia acuh tak acuh pada sang penguasa sekolah—Uzumaki Naruto—yang jelas-jelas pula mengejarnya.

Hari ini, anak OSIS berlarian ke belakang pagar sekolah setelah salah satu murid berteriak kalau ada komplotan asing yang menyerang beberapa siswa sekolah. Mereka yang diserang ditemukan terluka dan tergeletak di tanah.

"Panggil ambulans!"

"Jangan!" Shikamaru yang sedang menggotong Naruto menghentikan. "Jangan sampai ketahuan pihak luar!"

Sasuke dan Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri juga ikut dibawa ke UKS. Petugas medis yang bersiap pulang pun terkejut dengan kehadiran pasien sekolah hari ini.

.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

.

.

Sakura menatap helaian rambut merah muda di telapak tangannya. Ia melenguh merasakan ngilu. Tragedi kemarin yang menyakitkan kepalanya dicoba untu diingat-ingat kembali...

.

.

 _Kemarin, saat bersiap pulang, seorang siswi memberikan kertas pada Sakura._

 _"_ _Aku hanya dioper, aku tak tahu dari siapa." Kata siswi tersebut setelah melihat Naruto sedang mendekat._

 _"_ _Oke, terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum dan membukanya._

 ** _'_** ** _Temui aku ke luar pagar belakang sekolah. – Sasuke.'_**

 _"_ _Tak mungkin dari dia, kan?" Naruto berkomentar setelah mengintip._

 _Diam. Sakura berkedip menatap kertas itu, kemudian ia menoleh tersenyum pada Naruto. "Kau ini cemburu kan!"_

 _"_ _Memang!" Naruto setengah berlari mengejar Sakura yang sudah terlebih dulu berlari._

 _Dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat menemukan beberapa siswa tak dikenal sudah membawa senjata tumpul seperti kayu, pemukul kasti bahkan batangan skateboard yang digenggam seperti untuk menyerang._

 _Senyum Sakura pun pudar saat tiba di sana terlebih dahulu._

 _"_ _Heh. Apa dia bawa pengawal?"_

 _"_ _Siapa peduli? Habisi semuanya!"_

 _"_ _Apa yang—"_

 _Sakura tak mampu meneruskan setelah salah seorang dari mereka mencoba memukulnya, namun Naruto melindunginya dan menyerang balik._

 _"_ _Sakura-chan, pergi dari sini!"_

 _Tak mungkin Sakura lakukan itu, satu lawan sekitar sepuluh orang! Tangan siswi bermarga Haruno itu mengepal erat, wajahnya pucat, matanya berlarian mencari benda apa saja yang bisa diraih._

 _"_ _Cukup! Hentikan!"_

 _Sekuat apa pun berusaha, Sakura adalah perempuan berperawakan kurus yang tak kan sanggup melindungi bahkan membantu Naruto secuil saja. Perutnya sudah terkena tendangan saat mencoba memukul lawan yang tengah memegangi Naruto. Sakura terjatuh di tanah._

 _"_ _Sakura-chan lari!" teriak Naruto lagi namun Sakura bersikeras membantu._

 _Pada akhirnya rambut panjangnya menjadi sasaran._

 _"_ _HEY!"_

 _._

 _._

"Aduh!" Sakura memegangi kepalanya, ingatannya cukup sampai di situ. Sampai ada suara seseorang berteriak 'HEY'.

Suara itu sudah pasti Sasuke, karena pada saat ia siuman, petugas medis sekolah menceritakan bagaimana mereka ditemukan.

Naruto sudah masuk sekolah, kembali bermain basket di lapangan dengan lincah dan sesekali mengedipkan mata jenakanya kepada Sakura yang duduk di pinggir lapangan.

Sakura meringis berpura-pura jijik sambil meremas handuk di tangannya. Ia berpikir mungkinkah hanya khayalannya saja, atau kemarin Naruto benar-benar babak belur? Tapi mengapa wajah berkulit tan itu kembali mulus? Tubuh tegap yang seingatnya kemarin terkapar kembali berlarian ke sana ke mari seolah tenaganya baru dipakai untuk hari ini?

Entalah. Tidak ada orang yang bisa ia wawancara perihal kemarin, Naruto tak banyak menjelaskan sedangakan Sasuke… tidak masuk.

"Kau tau rumah Sasuke-kun, kan? Kalian teman SD dulu."

Naruto mengasamkan wajah dan urung meminum air dari botol yang Sakura berikan sebelumnya.

"Jadi kau menungguiku di sini hanya untuk menanyakan itu? Pantas saja." Mimik sakit hati dipasang jelas oleh Naruto. "Jangan katakan kau mau ke sana."

"Dengan atau tanpa bantuanmu aku akan tetap ke sana." Sahut Sakura tersenyum. "Aku tahu alamatnya, aku kan sempat menjabat jadi sekertaris OSIS, hanya saja mungkin kau mau mengantarkan aku?"

"Cih. Tidak akan."

.

.

"Telpon aku kalau sudah selesai."

"Oke!" Sakura memberi hormat dan Naruto kembali masuk ke mobil merahnya.

Gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu mendekati gerbang tinggi berwarna hitam. Setelah dicegah Naruto habis-habisan (sampai Naruto mengajak nonton, mengajak belanja atau pura-pura sekarat minta diantar pulang) pada akhirnya Sakura berhasil ke depan gerbang rumah Sasuke—dan ajaibnya Naruto memaksa mengantar setelah Sakura menolak dan mengejek alasan-alasan si pirang itu sebelumnya.

Berkali-kali pula Sakura membujuk Naruto untuk ikut masuk dan ditolak dengan alot.

 _"_ _Siapa?"_

Suara dari _speaker_ _security point_ terdengar.

"Um. Halo. Aku Haruno Sakura, teman sekolah Sasuke." Sakura menyengir seolah _speaker_ itu memiliki kamera.

Gerbang hitam yang menjulang tinggi itu pun bergeser diiringi bunyi getaran yang cukup dalam.

" _Silakan masuk, nona Haruno._ "

Sakura melotot. "Wow. Ini lebih mudah dan lebih ramah ketimbang bicara dengan orangnya langsung. Hihihi." Maksudnya adalah Sasuke. Terbiasa ditolak, dijudesi bahkan diusir oleh Sasuke ternyata membuat Sakura merasa bahagia bak lolos audisi unjuk _talent_ ketika gerbang rumah Sasuke terbuka dan _security_ mempersilakan masuk.

Melenggang masuk, Sakura sempat berjingkrak disambut gongongan anjing besar yang ternyata sudah dirantai. Di pintu utama setinggi tiga meter itu telah berdiri seorang _maid_ yang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Selamat datang, Nona. Mari saya bawakan tas sekolah Anda."

"W-whoa… tidak usah!" Sakura memeluk tasnya seakan-akan _maid_ itu ingin merayu dan merebut harta bendanya. "Tak apa, ini tidak berat. Sama sekali tak berat, kok!"

Melangkah ke dalam mengikuti sang _maid_ , Sakura masih berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri—barangkali ia masih pingsan, masih tak sadarkan diri—niatnya menjenguk Sasuke tak disangka akan semulus ini…

Ruang pertama nampak seperti _ballroom_ hotel bintang tiga yang pernah Sakura kunjungi, wow—rumah ini bak istana. Sakura mulai tersadar, pantas saja Sasuke jijik dengannya; Sakura kan rakyat jelata.

"Silakan." Pintu lain dibuka dan nampaklah sebuah ruangan besar yang memiliki perapian. Terdapat kursi berpunggung tinggi yang diduduki seorang wanita paruh baya. Kursi itu nampak nyaman dibalut kain beludru berwarna violet gelap.

"Hai." Sapa wanita itu langsung, ia berdiri dengan tenang dan kalem. "Tolong bawakan gadis ini teh dan kudapan." Perintahnya pada _maid_ yang membawa Sakura masuk.

"Baik, Nyoya."

"Silakan duduk."

Sakura tersenyum setengah bingung.

Sasuke mengusirnya, menghardik kedatangannya dan membentaknya tiap terlihat dalam pandangan mata. Tapi di rumah ini, rumah Uchiha Sasuke tinggal, Sakura disambut baik oleh…

"Apakah kau Ibunya Sasuke-kun?"

Bodoh kalau masih bertanya. Jelas-jelas mata gelap dan wajah sempurna wanita itu menganugrahi ketampanan Sasuke.

Tertawa teduh. "Uchiha Mikoto."

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura menyambut tangan yang ternyata hangat dan lembut tersebut.

Dan dari sinilah cerita sebenarnya dimulai… ketika Ibunda Sasuke yang berparas ayu nan teduh itu mulai menatapnya.

Antara senyum terpaksa atau meringis sakit.

Sakura ingin segera mempelajarinya.

.

.

Note :

Woops sorry tanda complete dipasang padahal ini bukan oneshot atau udah selesai. Sebelum ada kata fin, tentu saja cerita ini berlanjut. Tapi gak janji x) maaf. Aku akan kerjakan fanfic lainnya mumpung sampai agustus aku ada jatah waktu ngetik untuk akun kesukaanku ini hehehe. I MISS YOU SO MUCH #nangisdramatis


End file.
